I'll always be there
by SolarianPrincess1
Summary: Stella's Father has gotten married and she now has a new step brother. Her father's got a problem with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend's been acting weird. And her life is getting more twisted then ever. Read and Review plz and ty! SxB
1. Chapter 1

"RIVEN!!! YOU JUST TOTALLY MESSED UP MY OUTFIT!!" Stella said as she saw Riven give a smirk.

"Chill sis, it will eventually come out." Riven said to Stella.

Stella's POV

"Ugh! That's my step brother Riven! Don't tell anyone because It's not something that I brag about. I think that it'll be better if I explain a little bit."

"Two years ago my mother Luna the Queen of Solaria passed away because she was very ill. After that my father Radius and I were very sad. He no longer had a mother and I no longer had a mother to talk to. Everyone in Solaria was very depressed at the fact that the beautiful and generous Queen had died. They all love me and my father a lot and they all know how tough it has been on us to rule the kingdom without a Queen. So my father began dating again. This was very painful to see."

Then a year after full of dating and meeting new people, my father fell in love with Natalie a.k.a. Riven's mother. Because they were so much in love they decided to get married and Riven became my Step Brother!" now back to the fight.

Third person POV

"Well you have to help me get this crap off Riven because I have to get to Alfea in like eh five min-" Stella started before someone interrupted her.

"Um Stella Natalie and I have to talk to you about that. You will not be attending Alfea anymore. We have registered you to go to another school. To be exact Riven's school. East high School another fine school and you will continue your fairy training there." Radius said to his daughter.

"WHAT!!! You're kidding right? I can't go to Riven's school. I spend enough time with him at home. And plus all my friends are in Alfea. The winx club daddy and so many memories and not to mention my boyfriend!" Stella said as she fumed.

"Oh you mean that squire, Stella! Well in your new school you'll find other friends and create new memories and you can find a prince that will become your boyfriend and forget all about that Squire." Stella's dad yelled while Riven started to laugh.

"What are laughing at you jerk?" Stella yelled at her so called "brother."

"At the fact that you have a boyfriend. I mean who would be stupid enough to date you?" Riven said while trying to catch his breath.

"You know what, I'm going to ignore that comment." Stella said turning to her father. "But daddy I love him and I'm not going to Riven's school." Stella said.

"Yes you are and school starts tomorrow so be ready you are leaving for East High in the morning. And I am sorry that you are not fond of this decision." Natalie said.

"NO I am not going!" Stella yelled. And radius had, had enough with his daughter yelling at his new wife so he slapped her harshly on the cheek.

"You know daddy that's the first time you've ever smacked me and its all because you got married again. If mom was here this wouldn't of happened." Stella said while leaving the Room with tears everywhere.

DINNER TIME…

"Where is Stella?" the king asked.

"She's outside. She said that she doesn't want to eat." Riven answered.

"I'm sorry Radius I don't think that Stella will ever get used to me and Riven being her new family." Natalie said while playing with her food. She really loved her step daughter but it seemed as if she would never love her as much as Natalie loved Stella.

"She will all in good time sweetheart." Radius said taking a bite of his chicken.

Midnight:

Stella was looking at the moon. Her mother had told her when she was little that it was her moon side showing. So whenever Stella needed to think she always came out and sat on the moon swing that her mother loved and just sat there and thought about everything that was happening to her. As Stella looked at the moon she started to sing about her mom…

_I miss you,  
I miss your smile,  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
_

Riven was fast asleep before he heard a beautiful voice singing a beautiful song. He woke up and walked outside to see who it was coming from. He noticed that it was Stella singing and he just stopped and started to listen to the words.

_  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,_

I miss you,  
Shalalalala,  
I miss you

"I miss you so much mommy" Stella said burying her face in her hands as she started to weep. She then noticed that someone was hugging her to comfort her. As she took her hands off her face she noticed that it was Riven.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked wiping her tears.

" I heard your song. It's really nice and I know how you feel. My dads not around anymore either." Riven said dropping his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that Riven." Stella whispered.

"Its okay. Listen I know that everything that's been happening has been really tough. But I want you to remember I'm always here if you need me, Stella. I know that I'm usually pulling pranks but I still love you. I mean you're my little sister. And if anyone hurts you I will kill them." Riven said while Stella giggled.

"Thanks Riven that means a lot" Stella said as she pulled him into a hug. Stella now felt good about her knew life and a little bit more safer now that she knew that she had a brother who would always look after her and most of all love her.

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. It will get better soon. The next chap will be about them going to East High School! Well review please I hope to get at least 5 reviews. Well toodles.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Ok Stel just calm down, its just high school how scary can it be?'_ Stella thought to herself. Riven saw the nervous look on her face and walked over to her. They were right outside the gates of East High.

"Chill Stella its just a normal high school just like Alfea and its not that scary" Riven said with a grin as if he had just read his sister's mind.

"Right that's what they all say Riven. Stop using stupid clichés." Stella said.

"k well lets go" Riven said pulling his little sister towards the gates.

"Damn is that the new girl? She's mad hott!" a jock replied staring at Stella.

"Look at those legs." Another guy said as Stella strutted in a short mini jeans skirt, a yellow tank top that satisfied her curves, black knee high high heel boots, and with silver hoop earrings.

"Forget the legs dude, look at her ass!" The first jock replied by touching Stella's butt.

"Hey watch it you pervert." Stella yelled spinning around to turn to the guy who touched her.

"Oh yea princess, what you gonna do about it?" the jock replied while kissing her on the lips and touching her butt once again.

"Ewe get off of me" Stella said spitting.

"Aw girl you know you want me. I mean who wouldn't want me I'm the captain of the sword fighting team here at East High. So come here and give me a kiss." He said trying to kiss her again but couldn't because Stella was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Yo, Josh get off of her" Riven said pulling him off Stella.

"Why should I Riven you're not the captain anymore so I don't have to listen to you" Josh said getting in Riven's face.

"Because she's my little sister" Riven yelled.

"really she doesn't look anything like you which by the way is a good thing. And so what if she's your sister." Josh replied to Riven.

"She doesn't look like me because she's my step sister. And back off because remember you've got a girlfriend" Riven said shoving Josh. Josh shoved him back. They were about to start a fight before Stella came into the middle of the two. Her face facing Riven's.

"Calm down Riven" Stella said to her brother.

"yea, Calm down Riven" Josh said with a smile and he again touched Stella's butt.

"Will you stop doing tha-" Stella said turning around but she couldn't finish because Josh planted another kiss on her.

"Watch your back babe" Josh said with a wink and with that he left.

"Oh I am so going to kill him" Riven said about to run after Josh for harassing his sister. But Stella stopped him.

"Forget about him right now. You promised me that you would help get me settled. So let's go please." Stella said dragging Riven away from all the gossip that had started about Stella and Josh. She wanted to get out of that rumor filled quad and just leave before it got ugly. Plus she didn't want Riven to beat anyone up after all he would get into a lot of trouble since he has been in this school for 2 years and this was now his Junior year so he would already know the consequences but this was just Stella's first year and she was a sophomore.

**In Stella's New Dorm: **

Everything had been set up in Stella's room with the help of her big loving brother. She was just setting up a few more things. From her bag she took out a picture of the winx club and Brandon her boyfriend and placed it on her desk.

"I miss you guys so much" Stella said to the picture as if it was really her friends. A tear fell from her eyes as she remembered the toast she and the winx club had made at the end of her freshman year which was a year ago.

**Flashback**

"This was an awesome year" Bloom said to her friends.

"yea even though the witches invaded Magix." Sky said.

"It was seriously awesome with all the training, fighting and of course we can't forget the music" Musa said with a slight laugh.

"And the all of our beautiful girlfriends" Brandon said as he kissed Stella slightly.

"Aww thanks shnookums" Stella said holding Brandon's hand.

"Well let's make a toast. To next year everyone. The girls' Sophomore year to our Junior Year guys. May next year be even more thrilling then this year." Brandon said.

"To next year!" Everyone yelled and cheered.

**End of Flashback**

"So much for sophomore year huh?" Stella said whipping away her tears. She used her powers to change into her Orange pajamas that said Hottie all over them and then tucked herself in and fell into a deep sleep.

**The Next Day at Lunchtime: **

"Hey new girl and of course Riven come sit with us" a girl with black hair said. She was sitting on Josh's lap so Stella figured that it must be his girlfriend.

'Well at least he won't kiss me since his girlfriends here' Stella thought excitedly.

"I heard you kissed my boyfriend yesterday" the girl said to Stella.

"What are you talking about? He's the one that kissed me." Stella yelled back.

"Yea whatever" The girl replied.

"Seriously Sarah he did kiss her first" Riven said.

"Well who cares who kissed who first just sit and eat" Josh said giving Stella a wink and making a kissy face at her.

"So how do you like it here so far Stella?" Sarah's friend Gaby asked.

"It's okay I guess" Stella replied.

"Why is it okay? It's the best school in Magix" Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh really? Because I heard that Alfea was voted as the best school in Magix" Stella said with a Smirk on her beautiful face.

"No Alfea cheated to get the vote" Josh started "and so did Red Fountain oh yea and also do you have a boyfriend Stella?" He asked.

"Yes I do Josh and I have a question how did Alfea and Red Fountain cheat to get the vote?" Stella asked getting a little angry.

"Oh there's this stupid group of fairies and they call themselves the winx club. What a loser name. And like they are said to have beaten the trix sisters and the Army of Decay because they have the strongest fairy in the universe which is the Fairy of the Sun and Moon. Stupid Fairy of the sun and moon is from the strongest Kingdom of Solaria. You know what I bet the Princess of Solaria isn't even the fairy of the Sun and Moon because I know that the Fairy of the Sun and Moon doesn't exist. Alfea is just a stupid school full of lies." Sarah said with a laugh. This had now gotten Stella very angry.

"You have no right to say that kind of stuff" Stella said to Sarah.

"Why not newbie?" Sarah said.

"Because I went to Alfea before I came here and I'm apart of the Winx Club so don't diss my friends and School. And I'm the Princess of Solaria and I'm the Fairy of the Sun and Moon" Stella yelled at Sarah. She was so mad that she slapped Sarah across the face.

"You little b! If you really are all that you say then prove it" Sarah said.

"Fine I will! Lets battle!" Stella agreed.

"You and Riven against me and my joshy and of course my crew. Crew get over here" Sarah commanded.

"That's so not fair that's like 20 people against 2" Stella Exclaimed.

"No one said High school was fair sweetheart" Sarah Exclaimed.

"Look what you got us into Stella!" Riven said by hitting his forehead after looking at the mess made by his sister.

"Sorry" Stella said.

"Boys take your weapons out" Josh demanded his 5 friends. While Josh and his friends took out their weapons Riven did the same.

"And girls Transform!" Sarah Commanded. She and her 13 girlfriends transformed into their fairy forms.

**A/N: Hope you all like this chapie! Sorry its short I don't really have much time on my hands. So please review if you want me to continue this time I really hope to get 5 reviews. So review if you like this and Review my other Story too. PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Stella, How do you like our hmm what do you call it in Alfea? Winx outfits? Yea I think that's what you all call it in that loser school… so how do you like our winx outfits?" Sarah said with a small laugh.

"Oh how can I put this in a nice way? Well I think this will work… They suck! All of your outfits are so last year. I mean they don't even look pretty at all." Stella said with her usual gorgeous sunshine smile.

"Oh whatever! Girls attack her!" Sarah commanded as she herself threw an energy ball at Stella. All of the attacks that were thrown at Stella were dodged except for the energy ball thrown by Sarah which made Stella hit the floor. Riven at this moment was fighting josh's sword fighting team.

"Joshy Washy can you please attack her with that sword of yours?" Sarah asked her boyfriend in a flirtatious tone.

"Sure why not?" Josh answered. "I'm sorry babe I got to attack you but this is just business because East High is a better school. Hope you can forgive me and also what do you think of our crew?" josh said touching Stella's butt and kissing her on her glossed lips when Sarah wasn't looking.

"Don't forget she has a crew too" Bloom said coming out of nowhere in her charminx and attacking the other fairies.

Stella was still on the floor and she couldn't get up. Josh swung his sword at Stella until a big green sword appeared out of no where which protected Stella. Josh turned his head a little to the right and saw a strong brunette haired boy holding the other end of the sword.

"Hey you're kinda stepping to close to my girlfriend. So back off." The brunette said still protecting Stella from the swing of Josh's sword.

"OMG Brandon!" Stella said excited to see her boyfriend. While she said this Josh put a little bit more pressure on his sword which was still being blocked by Brandon's.

"Stella transform!" Brandon said starting to swordfight with Josh.

"Okay" Stella started "Let's go Enchantix!" Stella shouted as a yellow array of light surrounded her. Stella was the only one of the winx club that had gotten her enchantix. She had been the first student ever to get her enchantix during her freshman year.

Stella soon finished transforming and while still in her pose she shouted "The Fairy of the Sun and Moon Enchantix."

"Damn she really is the Fairy of the Sun and Moon" everyone said. Sarah was shocked.

"Uh I can't believe that she has her enchantix I only have my regular form" Sarah pouted.

**A few feet away:**

"Shouldn't we be stopping them?" A teacher asked the headmistress.

"No not yet I would like to see what Miss Stella could do" The headmistress of East High replied.

Back with Stella and the others:

"Thanks for coming girls" Stella said as she flew up to the winx club.

"No problem, you're our friend and you're still apart of the Winx Club" Bloom said as she gave her blonde friend a hug.

"Awe I feel so sad to break up this little reunion of yours" Sarah said as she and her girls attacked the other winx girls with sleeping powder. Although Stella managed to reflect some back to all the other girls in Sarah's crew. Now all the girls were falling through the air besides Stella and Sarah. The Winx girls were caught by their boyfriends and Riven saw that no one was there to catch the blue haired winx girl so he ran under her and caught her. All the red fountain boys had already defeated Josh's crew but Brandon and Josh were still at it while the other red fountain boys were still holding the girls they had just caught.

"Looks like its just you and me newbie" Sarah said to Stella as she blasted an attack at her.

"Solar Reflectus!" Stella yelled. This created a solar wall in front of her which reflected Sarah's attack right back to Sarah. Although Sarah wasn't affected by her own attack.

"Ha that won't work Stella!" Sarah laughed. This made Stella really angry so an Array of sunlight surrounded her and her hair was flowing everywhere this light made Stella look so much more beautiful in her enchantix. Everyone began to Shield their eyes as the sunlight around Stella became stronger. This also caused Brandon and Josh to cover their eyes and stop battling.

The winx club and the other girls in Sarah's club had woken up from their sleeping state and were also forced to cover their eyes. No one but the Winx club knew what Stella was doing with the sunlight. They only knew because Stella had done the same to defeat the Army of decay and the Trix sisters.

"What is she doing?" Gaby asked.

"She's using the sunlight to boost her power. The sunlight and moonlight are her power sources so she is using the sun as an advantage." Musa said as Riven placed her back to her feet.

_'Wow she's beautiful'_ Riven thought to himself as he looked at Musa.

"That is so cool. She is definitely hott!" Josh declared as Brandon gave him a death glare.

Since Sarah was in the air with Stella she couldn't hear what everyone was saying down on the floor so she was getting a little scared.

"Sun power" Stella started as her right hand filled with yellow sparkling light. "Moon power" Stella said as her left hand filled with sparkling silver light. "And together Sun and Moon Blasts" Stella yelled as she stretched her hands out in front of herself and her attack was headed towards Sarah.

"Sarah!" all of her friends yelled along with the headmistress and teachers. They all knew that it would be the end of Sarah if that attack hit her.

"Go ring of Solaria!" Stella said as she threw her ring up into the air and then it turned into her scepter. She teleported herself to Sarah and grabbed her hand and teleported herself and Sarah to the ground. As for Stella's powerful attack it passed on and hit a tree which vaporized the tree automatically.

All of Sarah's friends ran to Sarah and gave her a big hug.

"Stella! Are you okay?" Brandon said as he ran to his girlfriend and gave her a hug.

"Um yea I'm fine!" Stella said putting her hand to her forehead. But then in a sudden instant Stella fainted and collapsed into Brandon's arms and in a micro second her enchantix form disappeared.

"Oh my god! Stella, wake up Stella!" Brandon said shaking his girlfriend. But she wouldn't wake up.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chappie. Review please and tell friends to review this story. And can you guys also review my other story please. So tell me what you think and make predictions I would love to hear them. Review. Well enjoy! Toodles. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Stel, Wake up!" Brandon said while still shaking his unconscious girlfriend. "Where's the nurse's office here?" Brandon said standing up with the blonde princess in his arms.

"Um first door to the left!" Riven exclaimed.

"Hmm… excuse you red fountain boy but you are enemies so you are not allowed to come into the school." The Headmistress of East High said with a small laugh.

"Hello my little sister is unconscious here and all you can think about is your little grudge against Alfea and Red Fountain?" Riven fumed.

"Fine! They are still not allowed in this school so Riven may you please escort these little cheaters out of my school yard. While Josh will take this blonde girl to the Nurse's office." A teacher said. Stella was the only blonde at East High. Josh then took Stella from Brandon's arms and smirked at the squire. And when the Teacher and the headmistress wasn't looking he planted a kiss on Stella's cheek and grinned at her boyfriend.

"I am so gonna kill him!" Brandon said as he was being stopped by all of his friends.

"Chill Brandon he needs to get Stella to the nurse. Plus you can beat him up later." Sky said as Brandon chilled out. Josh walked into the school with Stella, the teacher and headmistress as Riven escorted the winx club and the Red Fountain outside the school property.

"Well I got to go to class but you guys can stay out here and I'll be back later with some news about Stella." Riven said waving goodbye as the winx club waved back.

Brandon was getting really worried about his girlfriend.

"I hope that she's okay" Brandon said placing his face into his hands.

"Don't worry bro! Stella's been in this type of condition before and at times far worse conditions. We all care about her dude!" Sky said placing his hand on Brandon's shoulder.

"Yea, Stella's like all of our little sister except not to you because she's your girlfriend and all" Nabu stated. Stella was the youngest member of the winx club.

"Yea I guess you guys are right" Brandon said smiling a bit.

**In the nurse's office:**

"Whe… Where … am… I?" Stella asked feeling a bit woozy. Everything in the room was spinning. "Owe my head hurts" Stella said as she tried to ignore the throbbing in her head.

"Here eat this magical pill, it'll take away the pain instantly" The nurse said with a sweet gentle smile. As Stella ate the pill almost instantly she felt good as new.

"Thanks that really helped, Mrs. Paterson" Stella said sitting up and drinking the water that was handed to her.

"You're welcome! Princess Stella, you have an amazing power. I mean you are the fairy of the sun and the moon and not to mention the Princess of Solaria. It must be great" Mrs. Paterson said as she took a seat next to Stella's hospital bed.

"Not really" Stella said as she bowed her head to look at the glass of water in her hand.

"Why not sweetheart?"

"Because whenever I get used to something it just always changes. For example I went to Alfea last year and I made amazing friends and I have a great boyfriend who I love, but now when I got all used to that my daddy made me come to East High. And everyone hates the new girl and everyone hates being shown up by a little blonde spoiled princess who is the fairy of the sun and the moon. And plus I have a step family. Don't get me wrong I love my new step mom and Riven, but sometimes I just wish that it was just me, my daddy, and my mommy again. You know?" Stella said as a tear dropped.

"I know sweetheart but you've got to stay strong. You've got to live with what you've got and believe in yourself. And believe me everything happens for a reason. And I know that your mother would want her beautiful perky daughter to be happy and would want you to know that she loves you" Mrs. Paterson said wiping Stella's tears as She embraced Stella into a loving hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Paterson."

"Hey Stella! Your friends are waiting outside to see you." Riven said his head popped into the doorway.

"okay. Can I go Mrs. Paterson?" Stella asked.

"Yes you can you are perfectly fine now but just take it easy for a while." Stella nodded and left with a wave of goodbye with Riven to meet her friends.

**Outside of East High with the winx club and Rf Boys:**

"Hey here comes Stella!" Musa shouted catching everyone's attention. The winx club ran upto Stella as the Red Fountain boys waited for a chance to ask Stella if she was okay.

"Hey guys." Stella said when she wasn't being embraced by her best girls.

"How are you feeling? What did the nurse say? Are you okay?" All the girls asked at the same time.

"Wow lots of questions. Well I feel fine and the nurse just told me to take it easy." Stella said as she was now being hugged by the red fountain boys.

Just as Stella was about to hug her schnookums Riven interrupted by coughing.

"Oh yea. Everyone this is my new step brother Riven. And Riven this is bloom and her boyfriend Sky. Flora and her bf Helia, Layla and her bf Nabu, Tecna and her bf Timmy and this is Musa and my boyfriend Brandon." Stella said as she breathed for air.

"Nice to meet you" Everyone said.

"Sup Brandon said.

"Hey Riven. Thanks for catching me back there during the battle. I would of really damaged a part of me if you hadn't." Musa said in a flirtatious voice.

"No problem" Riven said gazing into Musa's eyes.

"Aw you guys are so cute together. You should totally think about going out." Stella said in her perky tone.

"Shut up Stella" Riven said.

"Hey don't tell my girl to shut up" Brandon said laughing. As everyone else began to chat with their new friend Riven, Brandon took Stella's hand and walked her a few feet away from the gang

"I'm glad you're okay princess" Brandon said as he gazed into Stella's beautiful hazel eyes. He then bowed his head a bit and then closed the gap between their lips. They started to kiss. As they went up for air: "mm… Strawberry lip gloss my favorite." Brandon said as he began to kiss her again. It wasn't one of those short kisses it was one of those long romantic make out kisses.

They were still at it when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. And as Brandon and Stella's lips drifted they both noticed that it was Stella's father.

"OMG Daddy" Stella yelled as she got out of Brandon's arms and ran to hug her daddy and Natalie. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Stella we heard about your battle and how you got hurt so we rushed right over." King Radius said.

"Yes Stella how are you feeling?" Natalie said as she hugged her step daughter.

"I feel great just as new" Stella said.

"Why hello Riven" Radius said to his new son with a smile on his face… "hello everyone" Radius said with a huge smile.

"Hello" Everyone replied.

"Hello Brandon" King radius said as his smile faded.

"Um hello sir" Brandon said uncomfortably.

"Brandon you seem to have some of my daughter's lip gloss on your lips" Radius said getting a bit angry. Brandon then used the back of hand to wipe Stella's lip gloss off of his lips.

"May I talk to Brandon?" Radius asked.

"Sure sir" Brandon said kinda scared.

**With Brandon and King Radius: **

"Listen Brandon I don't understand why my daughter is in love with you. But just remember she's my daughter and she deserves the best." King Radius said.

"Well maybe she loves me because she likes spending time with me and she doesn't care if I'm a prince or a squire. And with all do respect sir I know that she deserves the best and I give her everything that I can. And I have enough problems in my life without you getting on my case." Brandon said since he couldn't take it anymore.

"I have never had anybody speak to me in that tone" King Radius said.

"I'm sorry sir but cant you just let me and Stella love each other. I mean does it really matter that I'm not a prince.

"Yes it does she is my daughter and she deserves the best and she can get all that if she was dating a prince. Believe me Brandon you guys will break up soon." Radius started. "And until then here is some money… take her somewhere nice." Radius said handing some cash to Stella's boyfriend.

"I don't need your money sir I have my own." Brandon said walking towards his friends.

**Back with the winx club: **

"So what did you guys talk about?" Stella asked.

"Nothing really" Brandon replied as he put an arm around her waist.

"Well Stel we all have to get back before Codatorta and Ms. G flip out on us." Bloom said. They all hugged and said goodbye.

"Bye Stella" Brandon said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Okay Brandon you have two seconds to kiss her starting now." Radius said. Just as Brandon was about to kiss Stella, Radius said " okay times up. Goodnight Brandon!"

Brandon sighed and said "Goodnight sir. Goodnight Stella." Brandon then left without kissing his girlfriend.

"Daddy! Why did you do that. I didn't get my kiss?" Stella said fuming.

"Sorry honey but its not my fault that the boy has slow lips." Radius said as Stella sighed loudly.

"Well forget about that. Me and Natalie have come to an agreement that will make you very happy."

"Oooo really? What is it?" Stella asked all excited.

"Well You are going back to Alfea because we know how much you hate it here and Riven has agreed to go to Red Fountain school for Heroics and Bravery."

"OMG! NO WAY! SHUT UP! Thank you so much Riven" Stella said as she shared a group hug with her family.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I didn't update because I had to practice my figure skating routines. Yes I am a twirl girl. And I had to practice for my next cheerleading competitions. Even though it's summer I have lots of things to do so next time I'll try to update faster. But I really want to win a lot more medals so if I don't update for a while you know what I'm doing. Practice, practice, practice! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapie tell me what to do. I might not update this week cause next Friday is my cheer competition so enjoy toodles. Oh and sorry for the grammatical errors. I didn't have a lot of time to edit it! Toodles. **


End file.
